Currently, along with the increasing of people pursuing energy-saving and low-carbon lives, higher energy-saving performance of products is required. However, conventional television has disadvantages in energy-saving: when users aren't in front of the television temporarily for the reason that they have other commitments or listen to the television simultaneously, the display screen of the television will continuously play. Under the circumstances, the television just need to play sound and the display screen doesn't need to work. The energy consumption by the display screen accounts for a great deal, such as, when a 100 W LED-television works, the energy consumption of the display screen accounts for 60% of the total energy consumption. This results in a great deal of electric energy wasting when users aren't in front of the television.